I Will Wait For You
by Time Space and Mayhem
Summary: Castiel takes Bobby and Dean out on a hunt for a new kind of beast, leaving Sam at home with a broken arm. Everything is normal until Gabriel shows up out of the blue after being presumed dead. Will be a multi-chap with some lovedy-love, some dancing and lots of Sabriel. Rated T until further notice.
1. Gabriel

_Anticipate a lot of Sabriel and Destiel in this fic my friends. All this goes hand in hand with a healthy dose of angst and romance! Updates will be maximum a week (probably on the weekend) - I'll try my best! Please review if you read! -Mayhem_

"Another one," Bobby said, slamming down one of his phones.

"Dammit," Dean muttered, slamming the book he was reading shut. "Well, I still haven't found anything about them in here. How about you, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head slowly as he finished the end of his paragraph. "Nope. Nothing." He tossed his book on the couch cushion beside him and stood up, stretching.

He glanced down at his watch. "We've been here for eight hours; I really don't think any of this is helping."

Dean rolled his eyes and stood as well. "Okay fine then, we will do it your way then and charge in there and just kill them with- oh wait_, we don't know how_!"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well then enlighten us and tell us exactly what your grand plan to this would be."

Bobby stepped into the living from from where he had been in the kitchen. "Hey, boys come down."

"What I'm _saying_ is maybe we should just call Cas or something, he might know something."

"Yeah but we called him on the last one Sam," Dean told him, shifting his weight from one side of his body to the other. "I don't want him to have to come and save us again."

"It might not be such a bad idea," Bobby said. "He doesn't have to save us, as you put it Dean but he might know something about this mess. Who knows they might be watching it up there like we are down here."

Dean sat down and sighed. "Hey Cas, we kinda need you for something so if you don't mind coming around…" He opened his eyes and the three men looked around for any sign of the trench coated angel.

Dean shrugged after a couple minutes. "See, he's probably busy or some-"

"Hello Dean."

"Castiel, you came!" Sam exclaimed.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, it took me a while, but I was just… in the middle of something."

"We are just glad you could come at all," Bobby told him, walking over to his desk. "We've been tracking something and we aren't exactly sure what _it_ is."

"Scales along the legs and arms? Huge teeth and claws?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"We have been watching the growth of this species for a while. It started out weak and we assumed it was nothing of importance, but we were fools. It quickly grew and soon there were tens of them spreading throughout small neighborhoods."

"How long have you known about this?" Dean asked, stepping out towards Castiel who hung around the living room entrance.

Castiel was silent.

"Well?"

"About a month."

"A month?" Sam yelled.

"This whole thing could have been prevented!" Dean said, exasperated. "Now it's a huge issue, that if we don't stop soon-"

"I can see you are unhappy about this but we really thought nothing would come of this. Now we see otherwise and need you to stop this."

"That's what we are trying to do here, Cas. So you better tell us all you know."

"Of course. But the time for that is not now. You'll need to come with me right now to stop an attack."

"But we don't even know how to kill them!" Bobby said raising his hand.

"Leave that to me." Castiel reached forward and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and suddenly Dean was gone. "Sam, you'll stay here. We will be doing things that you can't do with your arm like that," he said as he did the same to Bobby.

"What are you talking about? I will be fine, my arm is healing."

"It will only get worse."

"Well what am-"

Castiel disappeared, leaving Sam completely alone.

"Couldn't just heal my arm?" he called weakly before slumping down on the couch.

What was he going to do now? He was totally useless. Normally he'd do some research and call them with any information if they were on the job and he wasn't, but he couldn't do that this time. Maybe he could read for leisure to pass the time?

No, he thought. My eyes hurt way too much for that.

He spent the first little while sitting around and pacing wondering where it was they could have gone, what they were doing, how they were going to kill these things etc. He was very curious- they'd never seen any sort of _thing_ like this before.

He glanced down at his cell phone wondering why no one had called him yet. He picked it up and dialed in Dean's number but got his voicemail. "Hey Dean, just wondering how things are going, call me back." He really needed to take his mind off of the situation or he'd spent the rest of the night worrying and then end up doing something really stupid.

His watch beeped as it became 9 pm. His stomach grumbled right on cue, and Sam made it towards the kitchen.

"A little bit of dinner will take me mind off of this for sure," he said out loud to himself. It was a bad habit he had picked up lately, talking to himself when he was alone – or not alone, as Dean had graciously pointed out to him earlier.

He rummaged through the fridge for a little bit, pulling out a few almost-bad vegetables and a couple of eggs. Bobby really needed to go grocery shopping.

Sam pulled out a pan and turned on the element, getting ready to make an omelet. He chopped the pepper and onions and mixed it together with the eggs, throwing them all in the pan together.

A couple minutes later, Sam sat at the table about to take a bite of his dinner when there was a loud crash from behind him. He fell forward in shock, pushing the table forward until he was sitting on the ground. He scrambled to get his gun from the back of his pants and whipped around, ready to fire.

There in front of him lay a man in a brown shirt with a loose pair of jeans, blood splattered across the floor as well of pieces of the window he came through.

Sam stood up, too shocked to do anything.

"…Gabriel?"


	2. Cleaning Wounds

**_Authors Note: This chapter is pretty short, I apologize. I have had a lot of homework this weekend so this was the best I could do (and plus the ending i don't know... ended itself there) Also an update: I'm creating a whole other story for Dean/Bobby/Castiel and what they are doing during this because I really want to focus on my Sabriel! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Some fluffy romance and angst to come! -Mayhem_**

"Gabriel?" Sam exclaimed, jumping back.

Gabriel groaned loudly and attempted to roll onto his side. He had multiple deep cuts on his arms and cuts on his face, blood splattered all over the floor. Sam rushed forward to held the angel onto his back, grabbing Gabriel's side gently.

Once he was lying down with Sam's head directly above his he opened his eyes, wincing at the overhead kitchen lights.

"Sam," he muttered, reaching up and grabbing Sam's sleeve. He tried to use it as a way to hoist himself up but it only got him to a sitting position. His head felt heavy and suddenly he was falling backwards into Sam's arms.

"Woah, Gabriel stop, you can't support yourself," Sam said a little louder than he needed to, trying to put Gabriel back into a lying down position. _Maybe it's best if I got him to the couch..._ he thought.

"I'm taking you to the sofa."

Gabriel muttered n inaudible response. Sam thread his arms through Gabriel's and stood up, dragging the angels body backwards. "Up we go," he huffed as he flopped the body onto Bobby's raggedy, worn out couch.

He raced to Bobby's desk and pulled out a medical kit; Gabriel was beat up pretty bad. Sam knelt down beside the couch and opened the kit. He took a glance over to check if he had everything he would need.

His fingers worked fast at unbuttoning Gabriel's shirt and he threw the fabric aside. There wasn't really time to admire the angels body, since he was bleeding out pretty bad, but had this have been a different occasion, Sam probably wouldn't have minded some time to take in the sight. He wiped away most of the blood on the arms and chest and sewed up any major cuts that needed sewing. Gabriel grunted in pain but just let Sam continue.

After the upper body was well and patched, Sam decided to speak.

"You're alive?"

"You're just getting this now?"

Sam shook his head. "No but you were dead. Like dead no coming back sort of dead."

"God works in mysterious ways."

"So this was God's work?"

"Who knows, who cares," Gabriel said, trying to sit up. Sam pushed him back down, his face reading '_don't even try'._

"...So how long have you been alive?"

"Couple hours maybe. Woke up in the middle of a field and these weird reptile things jumped me. I had just enough strength to get myself out of there but I started falling and couldn't stop so I just sort of aimed for here."

"And what would you have done if no one was here?"

"But I knew you were here. That's why I came."

"How?" Sam said, confused.

"Castiel mentioned something about a profound bond between him and your beloved brother didn't he? Well, yeah same thing between us."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're kidding. You and me. A profound bond. Let's just look at the evidence here to how that is not true shall we? You terrorize people for fun since you have time to waste, you threaten me and my brother, and you put me through some diluted form of hell where you kill Dean, oh I don't know, about A THOUSAND TIMES."

Gabriel just shrugged. "If that's how you see it."

Sam sighed and picked up the bloody cloth beside him. "Hold still, you have blood all over your face."

"Yeah, thanks genius."


	3. Drunk Kissing

A/N: Warning- some kissing (but not nearly enough ;)) Please review!

Sam looked down at Gabriel and admired his handiwork. He had done a pretty good job of patching up the angels cuts and bruises; he'd never have done that well on himself.

Gabriel was curled up on the couch with his eyes closed. Sam assumed he wasn't sleeping, since Cas said he never slept. But then again, maybe sleeping was optional.

He checked his watch.

Cas, Bobby and Dean had been gone for about six hours.

Still no texts, Sam thought.

He grabbed a book off of Bobby's book shelf (just some generic mythology who-ha) and took a seat in the dusty chair across from the couch Gabriel was on.

He flipped through a couple of pages, but couldn't get himself interested. Maybe that was because there was something a lot more interesting in the room with him, but he pushed that thought away.

He decided to just relax for a little bit, close his eyes and-

"You're staring, Sam," Gabriel muttered.

"What? No I wasn't."

"Um, yes you were. I could feel it. It was so intense I actually woke up."

"So angels can sleep," Sam said to himself.

Gabriel pulled himself off of the couch and stretched, making a loud grunting noise as he did so.

He walked over to Sam and placed two fingers on the mans arm. "All healed."

"I thought you had no juice left?" Sam questioned, flexing his arm. It felt completely normal and looked completely normal and Sam was thankful for that. Finally he could use his arm!

"With a little bit of rest I can do small things like that."

"Well thanks."

"Now to repay me... Get up at em Sam-Jam. We are going drinking."

Sam stood up as well. "Yeah... No. We are not. I am not letting you leave this place."

"Oh come on... It's not like I can zap away or anything since I'm basically fried for that stuff. If I could have and wanted to leave, I would have done it already."

"Yeah that's not what I'm worried about."

"Lighten up. Let's at least drink here."

Sam sighed, giving in. "All right. But only one; I really don't want to have to look after you while you're smashed."

"Believe me, it takes a hell of a lot to get me drunk."

Gabriel got tipsy.

Sam did drunk.

It started with a single drink, but Gabriel had insisted on one more- one more couldn't hurt. Especially since it took a lot to get an angel intoxicated. Two drinks turned into three and soon Sam had had four or five, possibly more (he lost count.)

The two of them were lying side by side on the living room carpet, discussing stupid things, drinking some more, laughing like idiots.

Sam turned onto his side and squinted.

"D'you ever notice tha we ha-have like the same hair? It-s like we could be brothers." He said, completely serious. Gabriel laughed quietly.

"But if we aren't brothers. We just have fabulous hair."

Sam rolled back onto his back and nodded, still serious. "I suppose you ar'right." he paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides. If we were brothers. Then I couldn't do this."

He pushed himself over so he was supporting himself with his arms. He placed one hand on the side of Gabriel's face and relaxed a little bit.

Sam leant down quickly and placed a short kiss on Gabriels lips.

He pulled back and looked at the angels face. Gabriel stared at him quizzically. "What are you doing."

Sams eyebrows knit together. "I-"

"That's not how you kiss someone."

He grabbed the back of Sams neck and pulled him down into a longer, slower kiss. It was a little bit sloppy, since both of them had a good amount of alcohol in their system, but it was pleasant all the same.

Gabriel suddenly pulled back. "Stop."

Sam tried to continue.

"Sam, stop it."

"W-why?" Sam asked, his face looking like that of a confused puppy

"You will not be happy about this tomorrow, and I don't want you to hate me so, enough."

"But-"

"Sam."

Sam nodded reluctantly though he didn't really understand. Who cares what he did tonight? Why should he worry about what himself will think tomorrow?

Sam quickly fell asleep on the floor beside his angel friend, sprawled out, limbs everywhere.

Gabriel spent the night watching him.

He'll be pissed at me for this tomorrow, he thought. Not sure how I feel about that.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm super tired so sorry for um... This whole chapter I guess. I have something good planned for next chapter so stay tuned! -Mayhem


	4. Breakfast

A/N: Super sick, so I thought I'd make myself useful and update. Anybody have anything they'd really like to see between Gabriel and his precious Sam? I am very open minded about everything. Thanks for reading; please review! ~Mayhem

Sam awoke with a massive headache. He winced in pain as he tried to stand up from the cold, hard floor. His body hurt all over from the position he had been sleeping in.

After he got up he stretched, bones cracking. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.

"Gabriel?" Sam called. _God dammit if he even-_

Just as he was caught in his thoughts, the angel peeked his head out from the kitchen.

"Morning." He motioned to the kitchen table, urging for Sam to take a seat. "I made breakfast."

Sam walked slowly, cautiously to the table and took a seat. "You made breakfast or you 'made breakfast'?" he asked, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"I had time. I thought I'd try actually making it like you would."Gabriel looked at the state of the extremely messy kitchen and sighed. "Not sure how it turned out yet.."

"Well, um, thanks I guess," Sam looked down at what he thought was maybe supposed to be eggs, bacon and... ice cream? "Dude, this is ice cream."

"Ice cream is good," Gabriel said, nodding.

Sam just raised his eyebrows and hesitantly took a bite. "By the way, you're going to have to clean this all up," he said with his mouth full.

"I figured." He snapped his fingers and the place was spotless. "I was saving up a lot for that, just so you know."

"Still not that strong?"

Gabriel just shook his head and shrugged. Any other angel might have been furious and uncomfortable with that, but he was still deciding how he felt about that. He had nothing to do, nowhere to go, so why couldn't he spend a little time here, seeing what it was like to be a man.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sam started coughing. "You scorched the bacon," Sam commented, taking a huge spoonful of ice cream into his mouth to try and cancel out the bacon. It actually tasted quite pleasant...

Gabriel sat down in the seat across from Sam and crossed his arms, just watching.

After a while of silence from the both of them, Sam asked, "So... what exactly happened last night? I'm assuming I drank. So much I don't remember anything. And i woke up on the floor? What exactly is up with that?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "You... You don't remember anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Not really. I remember the first drink, but everything else is a little hazy."

The angel paused, deciding how to go about everything. He could tell Sam everything, about the kiss, about the want, but how would Sam react? He really couldn't tell with Sam. Perhaps that's what drew Gabriel to Sam in the first place. The fact that he was not an easy book to read and that he was so mysterious in so many ways. He didn't want to be kicked out or anything, to be blamed for what happened; he wanted so badly to stay and to find out everything he could about this man.

Intrigue. He was completely intrigued. So he lied,

"Honestly, Sam, nothing happened. We drank and laughed and then you insisted to sleep on the floor; there was no possible way I could get you to leave."

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "_Nothing_ happened? Hm. Well that's a relief."

Gabriel just nodded. "Yes, relief."

After Sam had finished his odd, but surprisingly nice breakfast, he decided it was high time to check in with Dean to see how they were doing with the hunt. Gabriel offered to clean up the breakfast plates and then went for a walk in the forest- promising to not leave and get into any mischief.

Sam waited anxiously on the phone, pacing back and forth.

"Pick up, damn it."

Dean answered on the last ring. "Yeah?"

"Dean, thank god. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we are fine."

"Why didn't you call?"

"It's crazy over here man, I honestly didn't have enough time. We've destroyed one nest in some warehouse here and we just got a call that there are two more in the next few towns over," Dean said, a little shaken.

"Well my arm is fine now I can come and meet you somewhere-"

"What do you mean your arm is fine?"

"Gabriel fixed it for me."

"Gabriel?" Dean said, shocked. "What do you mean Gabriel? But he was dead..."

"That's what I'd thought as well, but he's back now. He's not posing as a threat... he hardly has enough strength to do any harm. He actually cleaned the entire kitchen today..." he said, the last part more to himself.

"Then you definitely can't leave."

"What? No Dean I'm coming to-"

" Sammy, listen, you need to keep an eye on him, find out any information you can and don't let him get into trouble. We are fine over here, Bobby is calling hunters in the area to help out so we are fine without you."

"Dean-"

"This isn't up for debate."

"So what am I supposed to with him?"

"I don't know... keep him entertained or whatever. Just don't leave him alone and don't leave. He may know something."

"Something about what?" Sam questioned.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

Sam hung up in annoyance. What was he supposed to do? Dean didn't seriously expect him to sit on his ass the whole time and babysit an angel like Gabriel.

He sighed to himself. But yes, that is exactly what Dean expected him to do, and he was best to stay there anyway to man the phones, do the research- at least until this case was mostly figured out. If they needed help, he would be there in an instance.

And besides... how bad could looking after Gabriel really be?


	5. Spiders and Sexual Tension

**_A/N: Spiders. Sexual tension. What more could you want in a story people? Hahaha, anyway enjoy this chapter. The next will be about dinner and well do I have something in store for you or what. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted. If you have any suggestions or comments please make them! They make my writing so much more purposeful. ~Mayhem _**

Sam poured himself a big mug of coffee for the second time that morning. His headache was still there, pounding against his skull. It had subsided a little bit though. It had been about three hours since he'd woken up.

He heard the front door open and close.

"Have a nice walk?" he asked.

"It was quite enjoyable," he said, smiling. "I brought you something."

Sam turned around. "What could you have gotten- Holy Shit! Gabriel where the hell did that come from?" He stood up out of his seat in complete surprise.

Gabriel had in his hands a huge spider; it was so big some of its eyes were visible.

"Isn't he cute? I found him about the size of my fingernail and thought, man, if I were a spider I'd hate to be so small. The bigger the better, right?"

"God, that is just wrong."

"Do you want to hold it?" Gabriel said, completely unaware of the fact that Sam was utterly terrified. Spiders were never an issue for Sam, but when something that you usually just squash with your foot carelessly is 'eat your face' size, who wouldn't be freaked out?

"No! Of course I don't want to hold it."

"You might like it if you just try," the angel told him, getting closer and holding the creature out in front of him.

Sam kept backing up until he was against the wall and Gabriel was only a couple feet away.

"Listen, I don't want to-" he pushed back the table and tried to get away from Gabriel, but his foot caught on the chair and he fell, smashing his forehead on the hard surface.

The kitchen spun around him and everything was blurry. He slowly brought a hand to his head and saw blood on his fingers. There were images flashing in his head.

He saw empty beer bottles. He heard laughing. He felt something on his lips. He saw Gabriel underneath him.

Sam groaned in pain and confusion and everything started to come back into focus. He could make out Gabriel's figure hovering over him- empty handed – and could hear a voice.

"Sam, stay awake."

He felt pressure on his head and could see Gabriel's hand pressing a cloth there. When he brought the cloth backwards for a moment, Sam could see that there wasn't as much blood as he thought there would be.

"I-I'm fine. Where's the spider?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you are safe for now." He thread his arms through Sam's in a sort of weird hug and lifted him up, dragging him backwards and throwing him on the couch.

"Now it's my turn to patch you up?" Gabriel said jokingly.

Sam stared at him, still confused about what he saw earlier, and just smiled a little bit. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Sam closed his eyes and let Gabriel bandage his forehead. He winced when he felt Gabriel dancing his fingers along his face; he normally might not have noticed but suddenly something had changed. Now he noticed every little thing; Gabriel's hands were surprisingly soft and gentle. His breathing was calm and slow and Sam tried to match his breathing pace to it.

"Gabriel?"

"Hm?"

Sam wasn't really sure what he was going to say now. Those images he saw earlier felt like they were memories and he was almost sure that they had happened the night before. He had no idea how he felt about that. Right now was really not the best time to think about it. Gabriel had been back for not even two days and they had apparently gotten drunk, made out and Gabriel had pretended like it had never happened.

_Does that mean he didn't want it to happen?_ Sam thought. _Maybe he just lied to me because he didn't want things to be uncomfortable._ Sam had no idea what he was thinking.

"Sam?"

He decided that he didn't know what his feelings were, and he would just give it some time. He was a little bit confused, but also a little bit excited. Maybe what he saw was real, maybe it was all fake; it didn't matter. He would just see what Gabriel felt like first and go from there.

"How long do you plan on hanging around here?" Sam asked, his voice wavering a little bit.

Gabriel's face fell. Was Sam asking him to leave?

"I… I don't know. I don't have anywhere to go; there's no plan. As far as I know, nobody but you knows I'm back so…"

"Because I think you should stay here a little bit longer… just so we are certain you're not in danger or anything."

"You'll have to teach me how to be human," Gabriel said, cocking his head to the side.

"I think that can be arranged."

The two of them sat in silence, both feeling a great sense of relief, but not knowing the other felt the same way.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?" Sam asked.

"I have seen Bobby's kitchen… there is no food, believe me."

"How to be human step #1: buy groceries."

Gabriel sighed. "Sounds like such a chore."

"Putting up with _you_ is going to be such a chore. Let's go," Sam laughed.


End file.
